<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you are too shy by t4jik0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118462">If you are too shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4jik0/pseuds/t4jik0'>t4jik0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, M/M, Parties, Phone Sex, Sexting, Tags to be added, maybe idk how to smut, smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4jik0/pseuds/t4jik0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being superficial isn't Hansol's cup of tea, yet Seungkwan proves it isn't so bad at all. Falling in love it's easier when feelings are the first thing to appear and not boners and wet dreams.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>Vernon wants to fall in love with Seungkwan but the concept keeps deforming itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Girl (boy) of your dreams, you know what I mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi im seeking for validation! This isn't proofread I am so sorry I have no idea of how to write or develop an idea.</p><p>Im sorry if its too short, consider this a very weird epilogue!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And this is how it starts; if you were to ask Hansol if he considers himself a shallow superficial junkie (a very ironic concept) most likely the answer would be an absolute no. It could be said that he had a high vision of himself. Very street smart, sociable enough to get a gang, and the brains to get his ass into a nice college; the kid knew himself well enough to point out his virtues, he even dared to admit he’d got a pretty face (and plenty to say).</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>Everything came crashing down an April afternoon, a pretty warm one must be said.</p><p>The sun was burning hot, Saturday at 2:00 pm, Hansol could’ve swore he was melting, Why am I wasting my youth when I could be getting wasted instead? he thought. Of course the boy got brains, but there are other matters to take into account when looking for a graduate’s degree, and a lot more when you are failing a common core subject and repeating it might mess your career plan. In other words, yeah he might be playing the bootlicker game (being helpful as he calls himself) to get some extra points, but as the saying goes: all is fair in love and war.</p><p>Context is, his professor asked him to go in his behalf to the principal’s partner’s self-help conference, excuse was: I’m going to my wife’s pregnancy yoga work out session, and being honest, everything is way better than a tedTalk™ full of You can do it as long as you wish very hard for it; even your wife’s yoga class. The thing is, he was expected to meet up with this other student, who had gotten the tickets from the professor, at 1:20 pm ONE. FUCKING. TWENTY. He’s got plenty of patience, but when you are outside with 37º celsius (but real feel™ of 43º) any one can lose their cool.</p><p>But he also must be to blame, he didn’t even ask who he was supposed to look for, he might have already crossed paths with said student and missed him for all he cared. You will recognize him, just trust me Mr. Lee told him; people usually assume he is quite popular. A matter solely lay upon his looks, but truth to be told, he was not. Yeah face straight out of a magazine (he was getting kind of tired of being reduced to his features, scratch kind of, he was definitely done with it). Reality is quite the opposite, he is too busy immersed within his own self to notice his surroundings; maybe half of the generation knows of him, even some above his, and such fact cannot be only attributed to himself but also to his very loud friends, mainly Seungcheol and Soonyoung. Bottomline is, he knows less than a quarter of his grade and he is going to die out of dehydration thanks to that.</p><p>He promises that it could not get any hotter than it already was, but he was so wrong and couldn’t be more so.</p><p>Boy of your dreams, you know what I mean.</p><p>Hansol thinks (he knows for sure) he isn’t straight, period. Fortunately, he didn’t have an encounter with an identity crisis like most of his friends did (and some are still in denial of it), he just embraced the fact that he might also be attracted to men; he doesn’t consider himself as a bisexual, or any othe sexuality for that matter mainly because, he hates labels. The reason he didn’t have an identity crisis in middle school when he got a boner for an classmate in upper grades, was simply the fact that he had never thought of heterosexuality as the norm; his parents are artists, they are free spirited and open minded people, it was bound to happen that Hansol would be just the same; and even after all that, looks aren’t his deal, in fact, relationships aren’t anywhere near his to do list. Remember, he is too busy with himself to notice what surrounds him.</p><p>Life has proven him wrong (once again), though. And now might be adding a name to the top of the list, highlighted as urgent in fact.</p><p>A pair of pretty enticing eyes, There’s something about his stare that makes me nervous he once confessed to Joshua; sun kissed skin, that everytime he touched shivers ran down his spine; citrus scented short blonde hair, and, when referred to plump things, he could not decide between his lips and that round bottom crowning such honey thighs.</p><p>Ticket’s student had been automatically forgiven and absolved from being impuntual, to be charged with Hansol’s cause of death.</p><p>Now realfeel™ of 43º celsius felt like a chilly fall morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You say things you don't mean (or do you?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beginning is going to be slow bc idk how to actually write a fic, so sorry? either way you can come @ me on the comments.</p><p>Once again it isnt proofread so spare me with all the mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Mr. Lee was indeed right, Hansol did recognize him; he just knew it was him (and if he wasn’t, oh so he wished so bad for it). Pretty boy was getting closer and much less room for doubt was being left (a similar case happening in his pants).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hansol, right?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>God had outdone themself with this one, not only the looks but voice stirring syrup over there, one time listening to his name coming out of those alluring lips and he was truly fucked (something he hoped happened as soon possible)  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so sorry for being late, I forgot the tickets at home and realized only until I reached the station, had to run back to get them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A straight up lie, he looked nowhere near being “late”, he looked immaculate, not a single drop of sweat, and if someone had had to run all the way back and forth, they for sure would be drenched, just like Hansol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Y-yes, no problem, I also am a bit ga- I mean, late! I was also a bit late, so don’t sweat it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A pretty smile flashed his way, making sense seemed a complicated task at that moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moreover, what time should we be there? Mr. Leen didn’t warn- No! Mr. Lee did not provide me with such information-</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blonde guy seemed to be enjoying the performance though, a very bad one at that; a smirk was painted in his face, he looked like a person of expressions, -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Man what am I about to get myself into</span>
  </em>
  <span>-. What he thought was an internal warning turned out to be a loud expose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The other boy chuckled. -</span><em><span>Want to find out?-</span></em><span> And before Hansol could even enter a state of trance -</span><em><span>Did he tell you the place?</span></em> <em><span>It is near here, don’t worry too much, that kind of lectures never start on time, come on, we need to head this way</span></em><span>. He led the direction, and as if the blonde had read his mind </span><em><span>Boo Seungkwan, first year fashion major,</span></em><span>- and giving the hazel eyes a side glance, that Hansol swore burned,</span><em><span> -don’t think we have met before let alone seen around, What’s your major?</span></em><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty lips now had a name, a very cute one at that. Boo Seungkwan was right indeed, Hansol might have lied a bit when saying he was immerse in himself all the time, he is a million times sure he wouldn’t have missed such a pretty person; you have to be blind if you are eyes hadn’t catch those dancing hips, and tonedeaf if your ears hadn’t hear such sweat voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-First year sound engineering, Hansol Vernon Chwe, but Hansol it’s alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he didn’t want any silence to be lay upon the two of them in fear of missing an opportunity </span>
  <em>
    <span>-maybe that’s why we hadn’t seen before, besides I don’t usually go to common areas or move around buildings, only to Mr. Lee’s lectures though- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and allowing a side glance to the blonde boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>-maybe... I should do so now...- </span>
  </em>
  <span>That last bit sounded more like a question than a statement; but he kind of wanted to make sure it was alright to begin some kind of flirting game? Not that he was the best at it, but trying has never hurt anyone, or so he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-That depends on...-</span>
  </em>
  <span> and before Seungkwan could finish his comeback, they had arrived at the venue. It was not that far from the initial place Hansol had been waiting in, meaning Mr. Lee was being a dick (or a matchmaker, he couldn’t decide himself). </span>
  <em>
    <span>-Look it is here! Told you, not that far away, also there are still a lot of people coming inside, see? No one wants to come to this kind of thing-.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-If that’s so, what’s your reason then? I mean, to come here, are you also failing a subject?- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Although, to Hansol’s knowledge, the professor only gave classes to engineer majors, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what does a pretty Fashion major have to do with an annoying physics professor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Thanks for the compliment</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Once again, Hansol’s brain to mouth operating system letting him down -</span>
  <em>
    <span>And nope, I am not failing any classes for the time being, he is my research’s assessor’s brother; she was also supposed to come, like almost all the professors in campus that couldn’t get an excuse and send any of their students, but something came up in her other job, perfect excuse to be honest,</span>
  </em>
  <span>- before any more thoughts could appear in the other’s head </span>
  <em>
    <span>-she had both tickets, hers and Mr. Lee’s, and I had to pick them up,</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and allowing Hansol to have a look of that pretty smile of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>-that’s why he asked you to meet me before, he set the place; I would have told you to meet me here instead, though-.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-That clears everything up then, well I guess it is a good thing?-.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were at the place already, handed their tickets and followed the directions to the podium; the silence, contrary to what Hansol had thought of, was nice, he even used it to think about everything up until that point; Seungkwan was really pretty (an understatement thought, words are not enough to describe him, huh). It seemed like a shame they hadn’t seen before, or maybe not? He swears he wouldn’t have missed him, right, but would have he? Odds were against a promising </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting</span>
  </em>
  <span> happening, their worlds did not seem close to similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, who would have thought they still collided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is as if you are a deer caught up in the headlights and you say things that you don’t mean was usually how Hansol described the feelings Boo made him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>; he often encountered himself late at night thinking about said guy and the many times his true intentions came out instead of the elaborated plan he had made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol’s train of thought was soon stopped when they reached their seatings, he had been so deep into his thinking he had forgotten he was about to sit next to blonde hot beauty who have got a pretty kind of dirty face, for the following (un)fortunately, 2 hours or so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To begin with, he was not going to let slide the chance to get to meet Boo Seungkwan, was he hoping for something? He hadn’t figured it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But give yourself a try.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just listened to guys and it is a pretty nice song, wouldnt loop it (like ive don ewith frail state of my and if you are too shy) but if it came up on my shuffle i wouldnt skip it</p><p> </p><p>you can find me on twitter with @/t4jik0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I called up the twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sory if this is going too slow idk how to build up a story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Hansol going to get to whatever his mind was leading him to was an enigma; alright, it wasn’t that complicated, it was crystal clear already: he wanted him. Somehow, his mind had already made up itself into getting to something with this pretty boy but didn’t tell him what to do. What he thought had been half an hour already, were merely ten minutes, a horrible acoustic had pulled him out of his heated thoughts </span>
  <em>
    <span>–How are you doing today!? Do you feel pumped up already!? Or do I need to come out again?!–</span>
  </em>
  <span> and energetic voice came through old dirty speakers, Hansol seemed to have forgotten who he was next to, because he was about to curse Mr. Lee for putting him into this nightmare knowing how poor sound management made him feel, but a nicer voice came through to save the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Nothing against these kind of lectures and their hosts to be honest...– </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hansol is really trying his best to put as much attention as he can, because Seungkwan’s profile is perfect, his cheeks, his eyes and cute eyelashes are slowly driving him crazy</span>
  <em>
    <span> –but somehow they always get on my nerves, and most of the time horrible acoustic is also to blame, these people think that screaming into the microphone is the way to the speakers–</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hansol couldn’t stop looking at his companion, the latter never took his eyes off the forum and the former was glad for it, if Seungkwan had turned to face Hansol he definitely would have laughed at him (and the hazel eyes would have been head over heels after that). It seemed unreal how, in a span of an hour, Hansol was over because of the blonde beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–I know, halfway through this and I’m going to get a horrible headache, also I have no idea where do they get so much energy–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even though the boy had his head all messed up for his partner, talking to him felt natural, as if being nervous and at ease (and maybe a bit confident), at the same time, where in the mix of getting the hots for Boo Seungkwan </span>
  <em>
    <span>–Gotta ask them to lend me some for my eight in the morning class–</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan made talking an easy and pleasurable thing, for someone like Hansol who mostly laughed with his mouth open, and made weird noises when spending time with his friends, this was new; it wasn’t that he was talking lots, but rather he enjoyed listening and giving enough feedback for the other to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dynamic that kept on throughout the whole talk; during the two hours lecture they had to “listen to”, Hansol learned various things about Seungkwan: he was part of the music club at their college, the debate club, casual host of their radio site because, from what he could gather, the blondie was friends with the sound tech of the radio cabin, and many other things; Hansol tried his best to remember as much as he could, but it was kind of hard to keep up with the boy, (and he liked that). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remember the thing about their words not even close to collide? Well, that was entirely Hansol’s fault. Seungcheol was all over the music club because of a friend he was pining for and Hansol had been invited multiple times to help with the sound equipment but declined all of them; the debate club? His cousin, Joshua, was the president, who didn’t invite him to join but as an spectator to some of their competitions; the radio cabin was the cherry on top, the sound tech, Seokmin, was Soonyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend. Getting to meet Boo Seungkwan was just a matter of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conference was about to come to its end, and Hansol had barely gathered enough to be sure that flirting was alright; so now he needed an excuse to go somewhere else next to Seungkwan or at least getting his number. He had already made up his mind to the idea of Boo Seungkwan, and as if the latter had read his mind (because he is sure this time it didn’t slip his tongue).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Would love to have a date with you, but I already have an appointment for the rest of the day, no one to be worried about though–</span>
  </em>
  <span> he gave a quick wink to Hansol an side smile (that looked more like a smirk but he didn’t care anymore); Seungkwan sure knew what he was doing to the other, there was no need for Hansol to try to hide it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Then how about giving me your number? We can have it another time if I have a way to contact you, don’t you think?–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungkwan chuckled at the comment; Hansol was getting confident in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span> and there was no harm in going with the flow once the blonde one gave the ok sign. Once both of them were out of the venue Seungkwan gave Hansol his phone to type in his number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown number</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, blonde beauty over here ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–Feel free to save it like that, now I should get going before my friends start calling me, going to be waiting for yours though, don’t take too long–</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before Hansol could even think of good comeback he was left speechless after a, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kiss on the cheek by Seungkwan, the author of said action just smiled and walked away. Hansol was doomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never in his life had he met someone he felt this much attracted to, of course he had met other very handsome and beautiful people, but he is sure he wasn’t into them for their looks in the first place; physical features came in last whenever he liked someone, keyword: like. Seungkwan was something different to begin with, his looks were all over Hansol’s mind, his personality, the way he talked and moved where the cherry on top on this vanilla sundae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was deep down in his thoughts when he abruptly pulled out his phone and got into his group chat with Soonyoung and Seungcheol, sure Seungkwan gave him enough information, but his thirst would not be satiated with just that; those two must know him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehehe no song reference wHAT A MIRAclEEEEEEEEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I need to get back I’ve gotta see the boy (at least) on the screen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehehe im still obsessed with this song and no one can't stop me from looping it every day</p><p> </p><p>anyways idk if anyone reads this(?) but I kinda have been stuck with this chp (and the whole fic bc idk how to plan one kahdkakd</p><p> </p><p>feel free to dm on twt @t4jik0 </p><p> </p><p>stan the1975 peace g4ys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe summoning up the loud duo wasn’t a good idea at the end, because the moment the name was mentioned everything went down the hill. Of course they knew about Boo Seungkwan.</p><p>-Who doesn’t know Boo Seungkwan?- Seungcheol, who was also majoring in sound engineering two years above Hansol, said loudly while grabbing his beer can. He had pretty prominent dimples, a gummy smile similar to Hansol’s (often mistaken for siblings), popular among the student community -He is like, in every extracurricular activity this school has to offer, I don’t even know where he gets so much time for it, though-.</p><p>-He is Seok’s best friend!- Soonyoung came through hitting Hansol a bit too hard he almost spilled his beer -We hang out a lot, like a real lot, we could make a great trio now that I think about it, what a shame you have appeared into the picture, I was about to suggest the idea of a threesome to Minnie- His loud laugh resonated across Seungcheol’s tiny living room, he couldn’t stop as soon as he catched Hansol’s glare; the latter didn’t mean to, he really didn’t, it came unconsciously. Soonyoung was just as popular as Seungcheol, mainly because he was part of a very famous dance company in the area, he often choreographed for their youtube channel, and even some performances for various artists. </p><p>-I’m not even impressed you fell for him, but that you hadn’t met him before- Said the oldest this time grabbing his phone to spill the new information to Jihoon, his friend in the music club. -I have always known you weren’t as aware of your surroundings as most of us, but that guy is someone that can’t be missed-</p><p>-I also thought so the whole time we sat next to each other- Hansol finally had the chance to open his mouth, he kind of had to be careful of what he was about to say, although he hadn’t said much at the beginning of their reunion and the other two had already figured out hansol was long gone “Dude, you never talk about anyone, and much less ask if we know someone”. -But we are in different buildings, I never attend to school events, I always decline all of your invitations to join any of the clubs, -he stared at the duo already deep in their messaging apps spilling as much information as they could fit in, he was regretting this so bad -the only thing that comes to my mind, where we could have crossed paths would be a party…?- He trailed off the last bit, he now remembered; he didn’t used to go to many parties in his honest opinion, just very few; mostly because it wasn’t his vibe; he enjoyed spending time with his, keyword: friends; people he didn't know, not that much. -You remember that party you invited me to at the beginning of the school year, at one of Jihoon’s friends- he focused on Seungcheol’s fast fingers- and I kind of stay through the whole thing…-</p><p>-Yeah, pretty much and achievement dude...- and as if he had just solved a puzzle- man you were kinda high what if you actually hooked up with him?!</p><p>-Highly doubt so, Hansol isn’t the “making out at a party with a stranger” sorta guy, but it kinda makes me think...- he suddenly grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth- He might have seen you there- he was able to swallow but a burst of coughs came through, Hansol managed to reach him the beer can so he could soothe them. It took awhile for him to settle, but as soon as he could -Seungkwan is quite the visual, and I mean it in both ways: he is the visual, he is able to grab anybody’s attention in a room, except for an slightly high Hansol it seems, but he is also the type to be stimulated by the visuals, so wouldn’t doubt he might had laid eyes on you back then-.</p><p>Hansol felt a rush of heat flow to his face, the beer might have helped him excuse the blush but he couldn’t fool himself; he never actually cared about his looks or being attractive in general, but this time he kind of felt glad he had them so he could grab Seungkwan’s attention. He didn’t quite know yet why he was so into Boo Seungkwan, maybe the charms? The boy was an eye catch, but in the brief time Hansol got to interact with the blonde, he did enjoy the company (aside the nervousness and the dense sexual tension between the two of them) he wanted to be swept by the infamous Boo Seungkwan.</p><p>So, the question was: what did he have to lose? It was already obvious Seungkwan was into him, and vice versa, god he even got the fashion major’s number, all that was left was a text.</p><p>He didn't want to trail off anymore, he had decided (or something).</p><p>Unknown number<br/>Hey! Is Hansol, you have some time for a (video) call? :)</p><p>Boo Seungkwan<br/>-Took you long, huh? </p><p>Hansol was about to scream to be swallowed by the Earth when his phone began to vibrate with an incoming call with the surprise of no other but Boo Seungkwan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you noticed all the references:<br/>Congratulations! You are The1975 stan and you are entitled to come discuss with me the new album!!</p><p> </p><p>Anyways idk how to write idk how to fic and all those matter that need to be taken into consideration to publish anything; i love the 1975 and the last single has been in my mind ever since it came out and i hav ebeen looping it nonstop (so yeah maybe i have already given the whole plot but iykykn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>